Midnight Call
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Kau tahu, Ea? Bintang bersinar terang malam ini. Apakah kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka?"-AU, oneshot, post-mortem character.


Jemarinya terus menekan keypad ponselnya. Mata hijau elektriknya tak melepaskan perhatian dari rangkaian huruf yang tertera di layar; usahanya mencari sebuah nama yang sangat singkat (hanya terdiri dari dua huruf, beda jauh dengan namanya yang terdiri dari sembilan huruf—sama seperti kepribadian mereka yang bagai langit dan bumi) belum bisa berhenti sampai di sana. Acuhkan saja jam yang sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Peduli setan dengan sekolah yang menunggu untuk didatangi esok hari.

Ia harus membicarakan semuanya malam ini juga.

Dan ketika nama yang dicari telah berhasil ditemukan, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

Keypad di ujung kanan ditekan, dan ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Ah, betapa rindunya ia pada suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu...

"Apa kabar, Ea?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Midnight Call**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Angst – Tragedy

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _AU, oneshot, post-mortem chara_._ Sequel_ dari... well, silahkan tebak sendiri! #pelitspoiler

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost punyanya Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara. Saia enggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa selain hiburan (yang enggak bisa juga disebut demikian) dari pembuatan fanfic ini. (_ _)v

**Oo—O—oO**

_**Hey, I'm sorry for calling you so late.  
Hey, I have something I want to tell you.**_

**[Nee © Hoehoe-P a.k.a Nanou, sung by Hatsune Miku]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Kau masih ingat dengan apa yang pernah kita lalui, 'kan?" Ada gelak tawa—pelan, lirih. Hadir untuk menyembunyikan rasa perih yang sebenarnya menyelimuti hati. "Semua itu... Mulai dari pertama kali kita bertemu—kau menganggapku seorang 'pengganggu' karena selalu menempel padamu saat SD, aku ingat itu—hingga saat itu... Kau belum lupa, 'kan? Aku masih ingat, soalnya. Dan aku tidak ingin sendirian mengingat semua kenangan berharga itu."

Setelah gelak tawa pergi, kini giliran senyuman geli yang muncul. Tugasnya masih sama; menyembunyikan rasa perih dan mengusir jauh-jauh dari pikiran si penelepon yang duduk memeluk lutut di balkon kamarnya. Manik hijau elektrik menatap jauh langit malam bertabur bintang berkilauan, berusaha mencari warna ungu kesayangan di antara sekian banyak warna perak atau lainnya.

"Sudah dua musim berlalu sejak kau pergi. Kau pergi saat mendekati musim panas, dan sekarang sudah musim dingin. Udara bertambah dingin—jauh lebih dingin dari aura es yang selalu kau keluarkan tiap kali aku mulai menjahilimu atau mengganggumu. Tetapi anehnya, belum ada salju yang turun. Satupun tidak ada."

Helaan napas panjang.

"Dasar pembohong. Kau bilang akan melewatkan malam natal di rumahku tahun ini. Tapi kau keburu pergi saat musim hujan kemarin. Sebenarnya apa sih, maumu? Sebenarnya yang pembohong itu aku atau kau?" Alisnya bertautan, pipinya sedikit digembungkan. Kekanakan, memang. Tetapi setidaknya, itulah yang diinginkan oleh si penerima telepon. Dahulu, sekarang, dan untuk ke depannya—Landkarte tahu itu. Meski sahabatnya itu selalu memasang tampang poker face yang super datar di kesehariannya, namun ia paham kalau si empunya manik amethyst itu tidak pernah mau melihatnya bermuram durja.

Yah, meski lidahnya yang kelewat tajam dan omongan sarkastiknya yang kadang menancap tepat di hati itu berkata sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu, Ea? Bintang bersinar terang malam ini. Apakah kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka?"

Ah. Topeng kekanakannya telah gagal dalam misinya. Kini, ada air mata yang menetes perlahan dan jatuh bebas ke pipinya. Ini gawat—ia tidak boleh membiarkan Ea tahu kalau ia sedang menangis! Bisa-bisa Ea akan memarahinya—

**(**_"Berapa umurmu sekarang, bodoh? Dengan mudahnya menangis seperti anak kecil begitu..."_**)**

-walaupun sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati terdalam, ia sangat ingin mendengar kalimat itu mampir ke telinganya lagi. Bukan hanya muncul sekilas dalam memori seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tidak menangis, kok—sungguh, aku tidak bohong!"

Bohong. Dusta. Atau apapun itu namanya untuk menyebut perkataan Landkarte barusan. Lengannya yang ditutupi kaus lengan panjang bergerak secara otomatis untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tergelak, berusaha untuk menutupi isak tangis yang tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Dan ngomong-omong, Ea, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertanya-tanya..."

Tarikan napas panjang, diikuti dengan hembusan perlahan.

"Kira-kira apa ya, yang seharusnya terjadi jika saja kita tidak bertemu saat itu?"

**(**_"Kau idiot. Untuk apa mengungkit hal yang tidak pernah terjadi?"_**)**

Kepalan tangannya mengerat. "Jika saja saat itu Profe tidak membuat kita berdua berkenalan... Jika saja saat itu aku tidak bersekolah di sana... Apa rasa sakit ini akan tetap muncul? Apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

**(**_"—bodoh—"_**)**

"...ah. Sudah pukul dua pagi rupanya. Kalau aku tidak tidur sekarang, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi besok—"

**(**_"—bodoh—"_**)**

"—maaf mengganggu tidur lelapmu, Ea."

**(**_"—kau __**bodoh**__, Landkarte."_**)**

"Tunggu aku di sana—aku yakin aku akan menyusulmu tak lama lagi."

Jika saja sosok berambut gelap itu ada di sampingnya sekarang, mungkin kepalanya sudah ditumbuhi menara tingkat lima karena jitakan maut dari yang bersangkutan. Ia pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan dengan ucapan sarkastiknya yang kelewat tajam hingga berjam-jam, lalu menolak untuk berbicara dengannya sampai Landkarte mengakui kesalahannya. Mendiamkannya berminggu-minggu adalah hal yang selalu Ea lakukan saat ia mulai 'bertingkah' lagi.

"Selamat malam, Ea. Maaf mengganggu tidur lelapmu, dan—"

Kenapa mengucapkan satu kalimat saja terasa berat untuknya?

"—terimakasih untuk semuanya."

**.**

Tanpa mematikan ponselnya, Landkarte berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Selimut tebal yang menutupinya saat ini tidak mampu menggantikan kehangatan yang telah hilang di hari yang menyedihkan itu.

Di atas meja belajarnya, ponselnya terus mengeluarkan suara yang selama ini ia cari.

**.**

**(**_"Sampai kapan kau mau begadang, hah? Perlu kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur agar kau terlelap?"_

_Ada gelak tawa dan jawaban ya._

_Dengusan kesal adalah respon pertama, dan yang kedua adalah—_

"_Baiklah, akan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi kau bangun dengan kaca jendela yang pecah berkeping-keping, bodoh."_

_-nyanyian lagu pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak, dinyanyikan khusus untuknya dari seorang sahabat yang telah lama tiada._**)**

**Oo—O—oO**

_**No matter how far apart we are now,  
We will surely face each other again in this revolving miracle.**_

**[Loop © Maaya Sakamoto]**

**Oo—O—oO**

**The End.**

**A/N: **Bagi yang nebak kalau ini sequel dari 'Morning Accident', selamat—empat jempol buat kalian. Ini ide abstrak muncul di pikiran segera setelah baca lirik lagu '_Nee_' dan nge-download lagunya. Dan setelah diputer berkali-kali, plotbunnies super kejam yang enggak kenal waktu melompat-lompat di pikiran dan mendesak buat segera bikin fic ini. Demikian latar belakang pembuatan fic yang sungguh absurd ini.

Dan ngomong-omong, sebelum saia mengakhiri bacotan gaje ini, adakah yang berminat memberi review~? #celingukan


End file.
